this story is racist and written by five year olds
by WonderWaffen
Summary: dank weed


BEST NARRATIVE

Once upon a time, there was a dude, named Seig Heil. It wasn't easy being Seig Heil cuz everytime he mentions his named the Jews gets pissed off. So one day he got fking annoyed at the jews so he pulled out a ppsh-41 and went pshhhhhh. He just realized his 6 million mag ppsh-41 had just murdered 6 million jews. "Ai ya," he said "This is MEEEEEEFEEEEE Jews die wayy too easily"

Seig Heil went to Russia to assassinate the Russian president with his ppsh-41. As soon as he stepped into Russia he got headshot by Vladimir Putin riding on a bear shirtless. "In mother Russia president assassinates you!"

So after assassinating the assassin Vladimir the assassin got tired of trying to be assassinated by other assassins so assassin vladimir decided to play assassins creed 9001. One minute later he was dissatisfied with assassin's creed 9001 and started playing wot.

Vladimir was very satisfied with wot cuz the creators of wot was Russian and the made Russian tank as OP as fk. After pwning noob with the is-7 and the obj 268 vladimir decided to ge t-62-a. Vladimir got 7 kills the first time he played bt-2, he maxed out t-46 with half a game, he got 4 kills using the stock a-20 he didn't bother mounting the maxed out equip even though he had them. Valadmir was suprised as fk how the fk did i not get 8 kills on a tank how does a-20 sucks that bs bad a-20 is a piece of mofo. So he mounted the maxed out eqip then got 7"raseniai heroes medals in 1 game with the maxed out a-20. But on the 8th game he only got 2 raseniai heroes medals, we went WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. Valadmir got soo angry at a-20 as it was a disgrace to russian tanks that he changed it's stats it now had 690km of front armour, 9001horse power and it is now mounted with a machine gun that has 69km of pen and deals 69k damage per shot.  
after grinding throught the a-20 he was disastified with how there weren't that many t-34s in one match so he made every game have 2000 t-34s on his side and 1 very expensive german tank on other side After grinding through the a-20 valadmir was done w/wot so he went to play another game.

He started to play a new game called terraria, the first thing that came to him mind was making molotovs valadmir had soo much skill that he dug up the entire desert with copper pickaxe in 0.0000000000000000000000000000000001 nanosecond. and his crafting skillz was soo good that he made 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 molotoves.

he went to fight all the bosses in terraria, he threw molotovs at speed of 100000000 per 0.0000000000000000001 nano second he set the record for killing duke fishron at 0.0000000001 second.  
however rudolph hitler entered the server and hitler beat his record for killing duke fishron by 0.00000000000000000001% and stlain was like mooooooofoooooooooooooooooo and stalin spawned 80000 t-34s and hitler spawned 1 very expensive german tank.

hitler and stalin faced off no t-34 could ever penetrate the very very expansive german tank, but one t-34 gunner said: " hey lets shoot the treads the treads on the very very very expansive tank got 1 shot and all the t034 drove armound the very very expansive tank. the very very very expansive tank was l8er one shot by a random isu-152.

and then eisenhower spawned a comet but it got one shot by t-34s staring at the comet cuz comet armor so good the crew of the comet got soo embarrassed that they shot themselves.  
but hitler got pissed off that his very very very expensive german tank got rekt

so hitler spawned another very very very very very very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very very expansive tank, it was one shot by the same isu-152.

however ms tse spawned in an amx50b that could not be penned by the t-34s however french is too fkin complicated so telling the gunner to shoot forward took 90 years Then the french crew started to talk to each other and the french language gave everyone cancer.

and then ms-tse spawned in 100000million foot soldiers they all got killed by friendly fire or cancer from ms-tses orders

roosevelt sneaky sneakied a t2 light into the hole that the isu 152 made in the ver ery veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very veryvery very very very expansive german tank,

and the amx50b started being like hahahahaha we have the best weapon! we have cancer on our side

then the t2 light popped out and was like suprise motherfker and it rekt amx50b. The amx50b was driving, so crew talking could not be heard by t2 light so they didnt get cancer

So hitler and chinaman decided to play btd co-op since hitler had a legit computer hiyler [a]hosted the game. hitler was playing legit building legit towers but then the chinaman barganed with the btd server soo all towers and upgrades costed $-50 and in exchange he traded 10million other chinamen to work for ninjakiwi.  
hitler got pissed so he became hiyler and rekt the balloons. the chinaman went MOOOOOFOOOOO and rekt hitler with his 2 cent m249 and took hitlers mooolas the nazis saw the chinaman steal the mooola and started shooting the chinaman became chinese movie hero and deflected the bullets by looking at them.  
then the chinese movie hero took the mooolas and ran away.  
hitler was like AIYAAAAA chinaman take my mooolas and sent a really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really expensive panzerjaeger 1 to kill chinaman.  
The chinaman b8ed the panzerjaeger with sum jews and ran behind the tank. then he poked the back armor but since there was no back armor, the universe got rekt by logic and exploded into molotov. Vladimir Putin was like JAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

THE END

EPILOGUE

this should After hitler stopped messing around with the chinamen hitler decided to invade soviet russia. And then valadmir putin poped up and went: Da u want to mess wiht me I spit hot borcht like im crushing these beats… and putin, riding on his bear shirtless 360 no scoped all the german army.

Hitler was enraged and began reporting putin for haxs, but then hitler got banned by putin… IN SOVIET RUSSIA, HACKER BAN ADMIN

then chinaman came and took all of hitler's moolas after he got banned. Putin saw that and was like U MOFOOOOOO but the chinaman became chinese movie hero and flew away.  
then putin got pissed and went to rek muricah forever.

Da End? Plox? No? Fine…

And the world blew up.  
MICHAEL BAY

Da end.

[a]jaaa hiyler 


End file.
